


[Podfic of] This Course We Plotted + timestamps

by exmanhater



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2018-05-13 07:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5699698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki has a life he loves: friends, family, a good job and plans to make it as a writer someday. All that is shaken up when he meets Detective Jensen Ackles one night, while working an overtime shift. Jensen is smart, interesting, fun to hang out with, and Jared's drawn in like a moth to a flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Course We Plotted + timestamps

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Look Not At Me But With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188778) by [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym). 
  * Inspired by [This Course We Plotted](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/168433) by mickeyem. 
  * Inspired by [This Course We Plotted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6961312) by [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/pseuds/mickeym). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1l1j5jy) [96 MB, zipped] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1OXUzhb) [96 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 3:48:01 

**Streaming:**  
This Course We Plotted 

The Art of Medicine 

Look Not At Me But With Me 


End file.
